What Else Could She Do?
by Florb26
Summary: Morgan was gone. Catherine wasn't answering her calls. And Sara, they had already seen what had happened to her. What else could Sara do when it ended? - Kidnap, Angst, Suspense. Need I say more? :P Oneshot set S12 pre Catherine's departure. I own nothing of CSI. Please enjoy & review :DD -


Morgan was gone.

Catherine wasn't answering her calls.

And Sara, they had already seen what had happened to her.

* * *

_Catherine smiled at Sara. Sara gave her a confused look, then turned her face a few degrees as if too ask, really? Catherine nodded._

_ They looked at each other, beaming. They'd got him. The one man who had been doing the unthinkable to girls every night for the past month. They'd caught him together. They both laughed like idiots, they were so happy. He wasn't in cells yet, but they knew who he was. He wouldn't be able to step out of the door without being seen. Morgan walked in. She saw their smiling faces and guessed straight away what the cause was for their excitement._

_ "You haven't!" Morgan cried, as delighted as they were, a smile plastering her face as she put down the brown cardboard folders that she was holding on the table. After sifting through thousands of documents, Catherine had finally found the one that they needed. The one with a name._

_ "You guessed it girly!" Said Catherine, holding up the piece of paper in her hand. Sara tried to grab it off of Catherine, but Catherine held it up just centimetres higher than Sara could reach. "You could've just asked Sara." Catherine said, lowering the sheet and handing it to Sara politely._

_ Morgan and Catherine watched as Sara read the name on the sheet, her eyes wide. She laughed. "Well, well well. Walter Rogers. I always told you you'd end up in jail". Sara looked smugly once again at the paper and then saw Catherine and Morgan's confused looks._

_ "We knew each other in college. He treated girls like crap then too. He was a jerk. I let him know that once. Or twice, maybe." Sara grinned up at them before walking off towards DB's office to show him what she had found. She couldn't have been happier._

* * *

"What!?" Cried Greg. "What exactly did you find in the car park that proves this stupid theory of yours!". Greg's protective side was starting to come out. He was panicking wildly on the inside. Sara. Morgan, even Catherine.

"Blood!" Shouted Nick back at Greg. "Sara's god-damned blood was all over the ground by the back of the parking lot. He's taken all of them Greg, and you know it!". Nick was worried too, but he was just coming over as angry. Arguing wasn't making either of them feel any better, but it was keeping their minds off of the situation that they were in at the moment. And it wasn't a good one.

"How do you know it was him Nick, anyone could have them!" Greg shouted back. He knew in his head that it was Walter Rogers who had the female CSIs, but that made it even worse. "Anyone could've taken them from that parking lot!"

"Yeah, Greg, great theory! A guy with inside knowledge and a hate for women finds out that 3 female CSIs have caught him out. They then get badly injured, if not killed, and taken from a parking lot - but not by him. Great theory there Greggo, good one!" Nick hated the thought of the three women at this man's hands, but somehow, he wanted to believe that someone else had kidnapped them just as much as Greg did.

* * *

_Sara quickly knocked on DB's office door massive smile still plastered on her face. DB looked up. He quickly put down what he was doing and looked up at Sara._

_ She walked in. "We've got him! Well, Catherine was the one who actually found it... but here it is. Invoice 55684. Items delivered to one Walter Rogers." Sara gave the paper over to DB. He smiled back at her._

_ "Good work! I'll get Brass to go and arrest him. We've got all the evidence now. He'll never get out. Go tell Morgan and Catherine well done too." DB answered. He picked up his phone and saluted to Sara as a gesture to say goodbye. Sara did the same before walking out._

_ She went to the locker room and saw that Catherine and Morgan were already changed._

_ "We were gonna go for a drink, since shift is over and this is _**_definitely_**_ worth celebrating! You want to come join us?" Catherine laughed as she said it. She was obviously planning on on going out anyway, she already sounded like she'd had one to many to drink._

_ Sara paused for a moment. Grissom still wasn't in town, and a drink or too with Catherine and Morgan shouldn't get too out of hand – in theory. "Okay, I'm up for it. Just let me get changed and I'll meet you outside." She smiled._

_ "I'll drive" Said Morgan, she shook her car keys up in the air to stop anyone from trying to change the arrangement. Sara and Catherine shared knowing glances. Morgan was just as determined as they had been at her age. "My car is at the back of the lot Sara, by the red bush!" Morgan said. Sara nodded, and turned back around as Catherine lead Morgan out of the door. As Sara opened her locker to get out her normal clothes, she smiled. She was happier than she'd been for a long time._

* * *

DB looked desperately at Brass. He didn't have a clue where to start. He was shaken up by what he'd seen in the parking lot earlier. He hadn't even let himself think about what must've happened to Sara for her to lose that much blood, or what she looked like now. He didn't even consider the possibility that Sara might've lost too much blood. And what that would mean for the others.

Brass gave him an equally desperate look. He sighed. "_Please, _tell me that you have something. Anything. I've got the whole PD out looking for one Tahoe and we can't find it anywhere. Anything we could use to narrow it down just a little. Russell?"

DB stared into space. Then he turned seriously towards Brass. "His name is Walter Rogers. That's what they found out. He has a record. We have his address and we've searched it and there's categorically nothing there. It's empty. We've got nothing." He looked down at his desk as his phone rang. He picked it up and all of the colour drained from his face. As if this could get any worse.

* * *

_Catherine and Morgan walked out of the building towards Morgan's car. They walked round the corner of the large parking lot and carried on talking. They were like old friends. They had both shared experiences, but also had many that the other did not know about. Morgan reached out the keys for her car from her jacket pocket and opened it up. She went too the boot to put her bags in the back._

_ Catherine followed her in order to round the back of the vehicle and get into the passenger side. As Catherine turned her back to Morgan she heard a gasp from behind her. She instantly __turned around but as she did so she to felt the icy cold barrel of a gun pressed to the back of her neck. Behind Morgan was a man wearing a black ski mask. She tried to look into Morgan's eyes to reassure her but all she saw was Morgan being blindfolded and gagged. She tried to scream, but the last thing she saw before she too was blindfolded and gagged was tears falling down Morgan's face. They were both completely terrified._

* * *

He didn't even have to contemplate whether to go or not after he got the call from DB. Greg got into his car and raced down the strip even though DB wasn't sure exactly what had happened or if it was even her who the patrol car had spotted.

Greg pulled up when he saw that the area was swarming with police officers. It looked like there were paramedics somewhere in the middle of the rabble too. He didn't even brace himself for what he saw through one of the gaps in the crowd. Lying on the ground, being checked by a paramedic was a small body with long blonde hair. He knew in his head straight away who it was and it took less than seconds for the adrenaline in his body to kick in.

"Morgan!" Cried Greg. He raced over to the other side of the road without even looking if there were any vehicles approaching and found Morgan lying there. He checked for a pulse straight away, it was there, but it was very weak. The paramedics gave him a look, they needed to treat her urgently if she was going to have a chance.

Ignoring the looks, he pulled Morgan's body close to his chest and pulled her into a hug. She wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. He could tell she'd been beaten. Probably more than once. It looked like she'd just been chucked from the road like a piece of rubbish. She was covered in bruises and cuts, but there weren't any defensive wounds. She'd been subjected to all of this and hadn't even been able to fight back. Greg broke down, and let the paramedics take Morgan away from him. Morgan was the youngest, the fittest. If this was the state that Morgan was in, Catherine probably wasn't far off dead. And Sara. What about Sara?

* * *

_Sara put away the last of her things and headed out of the building towards the corner of the lot where Morgan had told her that she was parked. She saw Morgan's car immediately and then saw what was inside._

_ Sara dropped her bag and ran straight for the door of the car. She pulled on it mercilessly, trying to get the catch to open and let her in, but the car was locked._

_ "Catherine! Morgan!" She tried to smash the windows, but for once the reinforced glass of the state issued vehicle was working against her. Inside were were her two female co-workers. They were blindfolded, gagged and unconscious. Sara started to panic. She banged on the window again and again and again._

_ She gave up and turned to run and get help, but she felt like all of the air had suddenly evaporated from her lungs when she saw that in her face was the barrel of a gun. She slowly put her hands up and tried to calm down her now erratic breathing. They stood still watching each other._

_ Sara took the opportunity and lunged her with all of the force in her body at the man in front of her. She was about to punch him when suddenly more men seemed to come out of nowhere and grab her arms. She struggled, hard. She kicked and screamed but was silenced when one of the men clamped his hand over her mouth._

_ She was about to try and bite him when all of a sudden she was met with the worst possible pain in her stomach. She gasped for more air but was struggling to get it with the hand over her __mouth. A muffled scream was all that came. Then, right where she'd been hurt a moment ago she was being kicked hard by the same man. And then hit. And then the same pain over and over again. She could see her blood pooling around her and she was in complete agony. She screamed and screamed until her legs seemed to tumble from underneath her and she blacked out._

_ "Don't even think of trying anything stupid again, Sara, you know exactly what I'm capable of." Growled the voice behind the ski mask. He picked up Sara's unconscious body and chucked her into the open trunk of the Tahoe. He thought as he tied her up. That had been a lot easier than he had been expecting._

* * *

Nick was walking around the side of the road where they had found Morgan earlier. There were still quite a few police officers hanging around, and the paramedics had been called back too to describe exactly what they had seen. Aside from them, no one was speaking. It was an utter silence. Everybody was completely shocked, the images from earlier etched into their brains.

The scene itself seemed to have nothing. There were no footprints around where they had found Morgan other than those of the officers, and all the statements backed that up. It meant that Morgan had been chucked out of a car. Almost certainly a moving one. It was exactly Walter's style.

Greg was taking photographs, when he spotted the small piece of paper that was hidden underneath a mound of earth. It looked like it had been buried by Morgan sliding over it. He took a photograph of it before he pulled out the paper. It was crumpled up but it looked like some sort of advert. He read the words on it, before looking up at the starry sky above him.

"Thank you Morgan. Thank you so much." He whispered, before he ran over to Nick. He showed him what he had just found. Nick gave him a wide eyed look, before getting out his phone and calling DB. Morgan had just left them a clue which told them exactly where she had been. He could only hope that Catherine and Sara were there too, safe and okay.

* * *

_Sara woke to find herself lying on a concrete floor. Every muscle in her body was aching too much for her to even consider moving, and she could feel that something was covering her mouth which meant it wasn't particularly easy for her to breath either. Her head felt like it was swimming. It was clear something wasn't right, though she couldn't make herself remember what had happened._

_ Catherine groaned. The effects of the chloroform were just starting to wear off. Although she was semi conscious, her vision was still blurry and she couldn't make her thoughts make any sense. She remembered she was about to get into the car with Morgan. Morgan! She tried to get up but found that her arms were tied together to something on the ground. She looked around. She saw Morgan. She was still completely unconscious and was lying on the ground motionless. She was tied to some sort of a post, like Catherine was. _

_ Looking around it looked like they were in some sort of garage, since there were cars and car parts everywhere. She turned around to see what was on the other side of her when she saw Sara. She had a pool of blood around her and the sight made Catherine gag._

_ "Araa!" Catherine tried to shout, but having the tight fabric in her mouth made it almost incomprehensible._

_ "Aferin?!" The word made Sara's throat hurt even more but the thought of someone she cared about so much being here too made her realise that whatever had happened to them was even worse than she already thought._

* * *

"Rogers & Family Local Garage" Nick read it loud and clear so that there was no mistake when his voice went down the line. Every police officer turned to face him. They were all waiting on news and from what they could tell, Nick seemed pretty sure about something to do with this garage.

"Yeah. Greg found it underneath where Morgan had been. We're certain she must've left it there". Nick looked up and saw that all of the police officers were watching him. He nodded. They knew where they needed to go before the silence was broken by every single one of their receivers being sent a message from dispatch.

In a sudden rush, everyone who wasn't doing something leapt to attention and ran for their police cars. Within moments they all had their lights flashing and were heading down towards the place which right now was their only remaining hope of finding the two missing CSIs who they hadn't been able to track down.

Within minutes they were at their & Family Local Garage. It sounded so friendly. But the sinister reason that half of the Las Vegas PD were currently stood outside of the doors, Brass bellowing his voice loud to announce their presence and telling them to open up the doors right now, took away from the friendly vibes it gave out just a little.

* * *

_By now all three of the women were awake and able to remove their gags from out of their mouths so that they were able to talk to each other. They were however, still confused, cold, and very very frightened. They were desperately hoping that someone had noticed that they weren't at home. That someone had noticed that none of them were picking up their phones. Even they didn't have a clue where they were. They only knew who it was who had them because they were the ones who ratted him out. He was unpredictable. It was disturbing, even when you weren't tied up and at his mercy. They didn't even know if they could get out of this alive. Sara began thinking about Grissom. Would she ever see him again? _

_ They heard a door open. All three tensed, which made Sara groan as her stomach argued with the position that her body was now in. Even though she couldn't see them, she knew that her stomach was covered in bruises. She'd had that feeling before, but not since she was a little girl. It brought all of her fear back straight into her body._

_ She heard the man walk over towards the other side of the small room, where she knew that Morgan was. Although she hadn't been able to see Morgan for the simple fact that Catherine was a barrier between them on the cold floor, Sara had been reassured by both that she was fine, and like Catherine had just been knocked out by the chloroform in the parking lot. She heard Morgan whimper in the other direction._

_ "Right then you three. I'm going to ask you a favour. I know you guys have got me, so I'm going to have to make this quick. Now if you so much as make a sound, I shoot you. If you let me do what I want, I might consider letting you go." He chuckled in a way that made Sara shiver. "Just ask Sara if you don't believe me, isn't that right Sidle?" _

_ Sara nodded and allowed a sob to escape when she heard a gun click somewhere on the other side of her. She was glad that the room was only poorly lit, she didn't want to be seen with tears streaming down her face by anyone, least of all her co-workers and a kidnapper who knew her far better than she let on._

* * *

After a few minutes of no sound at all coming from inside the building, Brass gave the order for the officers to storm and clear it, which they were quite happy to do. After a minute of frantic shouting and hurried footsteps from large boots, they all finally gave the all clear signal and allowed the CSIs to enter.

DB, Nick and Greg walked into a room which almost confirmed their worst fears. Blood. There was blood _everywhere. _You couldn't escape it. It was suffocating. And knowing that it was almost certainly their co-worker's blood, their friend's blood, that made it even worse.

They shone their torches around the room. There wasn't anyone here, but after checking, they saw that the blood was still tacky. They hadn't been long gone from here. It had too be a good sign, they couldn't have got far.

"Damn" Said Nick. "We were so close! And they're not even here!" He threw his hands up into the air. He was right. They had been here and they were close to finding them.

DB was walking around the garage. He shone his torch around the small room. There was blood in every corner of it. There was splatter, and one one side there were some particularly large pools too. There were torn clothes too, which looked like they must've belonged too the female CSIs. Something caught the corner of DB's eyes. Two sets of footprints in the blood. They went towards a door at the back of the room.

He opened the door and as he did so the black Tahoe in LVPD livery that they had been looking for sped off down the road, flashing it's lights.

"Vehicle has just left the location! It's Morgan's!" DB shouted, he tried to run behind it but it went to quickly for him, leaving skid marks and smoke in it's wake. He threw his hands up in frustration.

* * *

_Morgan was crying. Catherine and Sara could hear her crying and sobbing, and there was nothing that they could do about it. They were barely managing too suppress their own sobs from the sadness they felt. They were all completely helpless. They could hear Walter laughing. He was having so much fun being in control of all of them. It was sickening._

_ His fingers, his hands. They were all over her. Morgan tried to ignore it but he kept feeling every inch of her body. Without warning, he started to rip the seams of her clothes. He was so strong that he could rip them within seconds. He'd had practice too. Morgan's sobbing became louder. Soon, she wasn't wearing any more than her underwear._

_ "Well, Miss Brody, you do look nice don't you." Walter laughed even more as he said it. "In fact, I'd almost go for beautiful.". His hands made their way to her face. He stroked her cheeks, before feeling the warm, wet tears on her face. "Ah, you've been crying. Well, I guess if you want I could take away your pain?" He stroked her cheek again, which only made her sob even more._

_ Suddenly, Morgan was met with an inexplicably painful collision between her stomach and Walter's foot. She gasped loudly causing Catherine and Sara to tense up even more. They both shouted for him too stop and leave her alone. They both shouted until their throats were dry and cracked with every scream. Morgan's gasps became more and more desperate, fighting off the never ceasing pain. For endless minutes the sound of their pain and distress echoed around the garage, never seeming to end._

* * *

After he had given his statement to Brass, he walked away being told that he was to continue processing the scene in front of them. How was he meant to do that. He watched as Greg and Nick continued swabbing and taking photographs of the situation in front of them, their faces not displaying any emotion, but the small glimpses he got of their eyes giving it away. This was simply too shaking, even for them. He walked over to his car.

DB stood, his back to constant red and blue flashing behind him, his hands tightly clenched causing his knuckles to go white and his face red with severe anger. Someone had his CSIs. He felt even worse for Greg, Nick. He had been so close and yet he had still managed to let them get away.

A voice crackled through the static on his receiver in his car. He almost missed it, but his senses were alert enough to notice it. He opened the door to his car and picked it up.

"Alert to all available officers. I repeat alert to all available officers. Suspect vehicle in Sidle and Willows kidnapping is in pursuit on Eastern Avenue. All nearby officers to join pursuit ASAP. Over." DB didn't even think to tell Nick and Greg where he was headed before he went to join the chase. He wasn't about to let Sara and Catherine be driven into oblivion even if he was meant to be processing a scene.

* * *

_"Well, Miss Brody. You were a good girl weren't you. You did as I said and kept quiet. I can't say so much for your friends though. They're not such good listeners are they?" Walter chuckled. "Well I like to think that I keep my promises, so come with me quietly and I'll let you go, okay?" Morgan nodded in the poor light, her body already aching more than she'd ever felt._

_ In a swift movement, he undid her arms from the post and took away her blindfold and the gag that was hanging limply around her neck. She saw what was around her and was nearly sick on the spot, the blood. Sara. But she didn't dare to move from the vulnerable position that she was in, because she could also now see that he was holding a gun in one of this hands. _

_ He picked her up around the waist and carried her round into another room. He lay her into the back of a car, but Morgan had already realised that she was in a garage and had picked up a small advert that was lying underneath her in the back of the vehicle. She grabbed hold of it tightly in her palm as the engine started and she slowly lost her consciousness. She knew in her heart as her eyes closed that she probably wouldn't ever wake up._

* * *

From what Brass could see in his wing mirror, there were already at least 20 police cars currently on the way to capture one suspect vehicle, and there were more of the flashing vehicles joining the chase at nearly every junction. It was way over the top, but every one in the PD cared about Catherine and Sara, and this was their way of showing that.

Coming through their radios were frantic messages, which relayed information from the few vehicles who were at the front of the pack with eyes on the vehicle, to those who were at the back and were merely there in the hope that they would be able to do something to help.

Brass moved forward in the pursuit. So far, every road block they had tried he had known a back road or an alley that was wide enough to fit a car through to use to avoid it. Every time they had tried to ram him he had known expertly how to avoid it, sometimes even damaging the cop's car in the process. It was frustrating, but with this many officers behind him, he must've known that he wasn't ever going to be able to get away. Why was he even trying.

Something simultaneously caught both Brass' and DB's eyes in their separate vehicles. Something large had been chucked out of the vehicle as it had been going along. Suddenly their were hundreds of messages coming in through their radios. There were officers reporting that they had stopped to look, other officers confirming that they would carry on in the pursuit of the suspect vehicle. But there was one message that almost made everyone's heart stop.

"Confirmed ID as Catherine Willows, CSI. Paramedic required immediately. Over."

* * *

_Catherine and Sara both flinched simultaneously when they heard the door open once again. They knew what had happened to Morgan last time that he had entered this room, and now they were certain that one of them was going to have the same fate, maybe even worse._

_ Catherine practically felt her heart stop when he moved over next to her. She was still blindfolded, since she'd had no way of taking it off. Right now she couldn't decide if it was better or worse for her to be able to see what was about to happen. Sara however, was now able to see everything that it was possible to detect in the dimly lit room. _

_ "Now, I bet you're both thinking that I'm going to do the same thing to you, am I right?" He watched with delight as both Catherine and Sara nodded, their faces soaked with tears. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you I just don't have the time. But it turns out that Miss Brody was more clever than I thought. She went and told those nice policemen where we are. Wasn't that mean of her? So we need to go now, okay?" He looked at Catherine and Sara once again who were lying on the floor, nodding slowly at his every sentence._

_ He walked up to where Catherine's arms were and gave her the same warning that he had given to Morgan before he removed her blindfold. He then moved over and untied Sara also. Neither of the women moved a single one of their muscles in the whole process. He picked up Catherine carefully and held her like a baby, close to his chest. Her breathing tensed._

_ "Sidle, I want you to come and open this door. Then I want you and Ms. Willows here to sit in the back and wait, okay. Don't try another stunt like last time, sweetie." Sara tried to ignore the pain in her stomach and walked over to the door that Walter had gestured towards. _

_ She opened it and was met with fresh air. She saw Morgan's car and tensed for a second when she saw her own blood all over it. She carried on doing as he said and opened up the back. She sat on the far side and waited with bated breath as he carefully placed Catherine into the other seat. As he closed the door, Sara and Catherine slipped their hands together and squeezed them. They had no idea where they were headed._

* * *

Greg and Nick raced from their car and once again had to fight their way through the crowds of officers and other state personnel who were crowded around one of their Co-Worker's.

They all stopped what they were doing and watched in silence as Greg and Nick both went and grabbed one of Catherine's hands to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that they were here now. It was touching just how much the two men cared about her.

Catherine didn't look quite as bad as Morgan did. She was still dressed fully, however most of her clothing had become ripped and dirtied from when she'd been thrown out of the vehicle. When the paramedics signalled that they needed to see to her now, Greg and Nick stepped away almost straight away to allow them to do their work.

As the scene began to clear, Greg and Nick shared knowing glances before they both began to cry. They looked into each others eyes for reassurance. They knew now that Catherine and Morgan were both safe. But what about Sara. All they knew was that she was badly injured, and the only clue they had as to where she was was a car that was driving away from them and nearly triple the speed limit. When was this ever going to end.

* * *

_They were there for what felt like hours sitting in the deafening silence. There was Walter in the driver's seat, watching both women closely in the back seats, a gun held in his hand to retain his authority over them. Catherine and Sara were now lying on each other, holding each other's hands reassuringly. Catherine could see that Sara was in a lot of pain from being injured, but she had no idea when Sara had been injured so badly. She also had no explanation as to what Walter had meant by her not trying another stunt._

_ Suddenly, both women moved their heads hopefully as they heard the distant sound of sirens. They couldn't tell what direction they were headed in, but if Walter had been telling the truth then they were coming right here._

_ The situation in the car became more tense every time they heard a noise. The women instantly recognized Brass' voice shouting round the front. They heard officers storm in, but then their hopes were suddenly ruined when one of the officers shouted the final all clear. As a tear began to slip from Catherine's face, she heard someone come close to the other side of the door. She heard it open, but before she could see who it was, the car she and Sara were in sped off down the road, away from every hope they had had a mere minute before._

* * *

**The black Tahoe stopped suddenly in the middle of the road without warning.**

** The officers ran out of their vehicles, bracing their guns, telling the driver to chuck out the keys and step out with their hands up. He wasn't listening though.**

** He looked at Sara, the desire burning in his eyes. Sara stared straight back at him. They'd been so close once, and now this.**

** Brass was close enough to the back of the vehicle to be able to hear the conversation inside the car. **

** "Sara, tell me you love me."**

** "I, I love you" Came Sara's quiet, muffled response.**

** The windows had been opened, he wanted people to hear, however you would've been able to hear a pin drop in the deathly silence that surrounded the scene.**

** "Then I'm even more sorry that I have to do this"**

** A gunshot. **

** The shouts of officers as one of the doors opened.**

**For a moment, there was an overwhelming sense of nothingness in her head.**

**Sara got out of the vehicle, her hands in the air, as she walked away from the bleeding, motionless body next to her. She ignored all of the officers watching her, the officers shouting at her, the paramedics who were trying to follow her and ask her if she was okay. She just walked away. She just did what her body felt like in its emotionally exhausted state. Because really, what else could she do?**

* * *

**A/N: **I meant for this to be short and sweet. I ended up with a nine page angst/suspense. Sorry about that.

This was written hastily in two days including drafts. I have proof read it personally, but it hasn't been beta read so sorry if there is the odd mistake - I did try and iron them out, honest :3

Please, whether you enjoyed it or though it was stupid, review :DD I'd love you forever. And also, if you read Taffy's Braids, this is my excuse for not updating. If you don't read it, then y'know, you could? :) Florb x


End file.
